This is the Dark Time, My Love
by yumi-maki
Summary: Their last meeting, like their first, is on a battlefield.


**This is the Dark Time, My Love**

**#36 Ebony/Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

They stare at each other across the ravaged battlefield, wearing twin looks of shock on their faces. Minutes pass by (although it seems like time has stopped) and they watch each other, not moving, not breathing, only feeling, only despairing.

It is the first time they have seen each other since the alliance broke down, exactly a year before but as much as they desired the other's presence, neither would have chosen here, this blood soaked battlefield as their meeting place.

Temari's eyes sparkle knowingly, _'It's our fault. We deceived ourselves,' _she thinks and he understands. What made them think that that this alliance would last when all the others failed? What made them believe that they would be so lucky, that Fate was on their side?

The corners of Temari's mouth lift into a mirthless smile - at least now she will finally get the rematch that she has wanted since the day he beat her on another battlefield so many years ago.

_'Perhaps, this is the way it should be,' _she thinks. Perhaps they were simply destined to be enemies and they had just fooled themselves into thinking otherwise all along.

They have been stationary for too long and a Leaf ninja takes advantage of Temari's distraction to attack her - sending two kunai her way. Temari does not even look around as she moves her fan to block them - she will never be _that_ distracted - she has not forgotten that they are still in the heat of battle.

She breaks eye contact to swing her fan and send a powerful gust of wind in the direction of the offending shinobi, sending him and a number of other ninja flying into the surrounding trees. When she returns her gaze to him, Temari finds that Shikamaru is already engaged in a struggle with a Sand ninja, one she knows, one she knows well.

She turns away deliberately and jumps into the fray once again - _'now is not the time' _-she cannot afford to make him her weakness. So they move around the battlefield, fighting off enemies who were once friends until finally they are mere steps away from each other.

This time, she does not hesitate - she will not lose to him again. Temari jumps into action immediately, swinging her monstrous fan in a graceful arc and disappearing from sight. Only she does not.

He has not hesitated either and like all those years before, she finds that he is two steps ahead. He has her in another shadow bind, different from the one he used before. This time the tendrils of darkness are wrapped around her ankles, her wrists and her smooth, graceful neck, holding her fast.

Her eyes are wild and angry like those of a caged animal, furious at him for besting her, furious at herself for not being faster. How could he have caught her already? How did she not see him make those hand signs?

She glares at him and is surprised to see that the look on his face is pained and his eyes too are angry. "Go on," she says as she notes the shadow poised in front of her heart. She closes her eyes, unable to watch the man she loves kill her.

Suddenly, inexplicably, she is free. Temari's eyes open instantly and she sends him a bewildered glance - only to see that his hand seal has only changed. An instant later, she is bound again, this time in that same shadow jutsu from the Chuunin exams.

She frowns, unable to comprehend his reasoning. It is only when he bends over and forces her to pick up a kunai that she understands.

He walks forward and she does too, until they are barely a breath away. He catches her eyes and she nods slowly, speaking with her eyes once again, _'This is the way it should be.' _

After all, isn't it fitting that they should die at each other's hands?

Their lips meet at the same moment that the kunais pierce their chests - their last kiss - and they are both surprised that the lives that flash before their eyes are not simply their own but their own together - a silent montage of kisses and arguments and trysts.

A tear rolls down his cheek and Temari uses her last breath to whisper "Crybaby," even as salty tears make tracks down her own.

**A/N: A late Valentine's piece. Been in the works for awhile. Glad I finally finished it. Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
